PARTY.MOV
PARTY.MOV is the fifth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premired on YouTube on June 26, 2012. Plot The story about Pinkie Pie's life, and her addiction to parties, is revealed on True Equstria Story on Prime Television. Transcript (We see the text, PARTY.MOV, which transforms into a bloody format.) Spike: offscreen Bor-ing! What else is on? (Spike flips through channels, and stops on a picture of Pinkie Pie. A narrator with a dramatic-sounding voice begins talking in the style of a documentary.) Narrator: Pinkamena Diane Pie was the first true celebutante of the pony world. Over the course of her life, the limelight she experienced broadcasted her most intimate moments to sensationalist public, and the world watched as she transformed from an innocent pop icon loved by millions into a disastrous cautionary example about the dangers of an insatiable addiction to partying. (Clips from the actual "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is shown. The title card of the show, "True Equestria Story," then appears on the screen.) (We see then the text, "PINKAMENIA DIANE PIE," followed by some camera footage of Pinkie Pie (dressed like a prositute) drinking a gallon of beer at a night club. Lyra and Bon Bon are also shown cheering her on.) Narrator: Pinkie Pie's downward spiral began in 2009, on her twenty-first birthday. Lyra and Bon Bon: backround Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Pie drank all of the beer, and then vomits on Lyra and Bon Bon. (Pinkie then walks out of the nightclub, drunk.) Narrator: With new found freedom, and her inhibitions entirely abondoned, she was left to explore a frightening nightclub world without a single notion of moderation. (Pinkie Pie passes out, and a paparazzi of ponies zoom in to take pictures of her on the ground.) Pinkie Pie: slowly No, don't shoot my pretty pink princess... Narrator: Wherever the party took her, the paparazzi shadowed her relentlessly, eager to document her tragic over-indulgence. Pinkie Pie: mumbling I think I'm getting my period... sprays blood all over the the paparazzi. (We then see a photo of Pinkie Pie, Lyra, and Bon Bon with duck lips, then one of Pinkie wih Jerry Cantrell of "Alice in Chains.") Narrator: After a brief fling with Alice in Chains guitarist Jerry Cantrell in 2010, Pinkie Pie's partying escalated from drinking to heavy drug use. is shown in an interview. Spike: She started chasing that purple dragon. Not me, 'cause I'm a purple dragon, but I mean, like, heroin. Ugh, it's a metaphor, look it up, you have the Internet! But I mean, come on, everyone knows drugs are dangerous. ironically takes out a bong, and smokes it. *cough* This isn't a drug! *snort* (Pinkie Pie is shown sitting on a park bench, looking completely stunned.) Narrator: Pinkie's experimentation with cocaine also took its toll. ridiculously huge eyes start twitching; she taps her foot multiple times; the tip of the curl of her hair wobbles; and her hoof grows a finger, which taps on the bench uncontrollably. Octavia and a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter walk by, just when Pinkie starts to explode. Pinkie Pie: speaking quickly You know what I can't stand? Internet piracy! How would you like it if musicians stole from you? to Garrett Hunter pony What if Cannibal Corpse stole your precious glasses? to Octavia And you! What if Ringo Starr just waltzed into your house and stole your... uh, favorite dress! looks frightened. Octavia: I think I'd mostly just be confused? (A video of Pinkie performing a sex act on a not-yet-identified colt is shown.) Narrator: In 2011, the scandal reached its peak, when explicit footage leaked onto the Internet, featuring Pinkie performing sex acts on a currently unidentified partner. stops performing her sex act, and looks at her partner. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, that feel good, baby? Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! (''A the cover of a magazine, known as "The National Equestrier", is shown with a picture of Pinkie wearing sunglasses and a trench coat. Behind her is the picture of her performing a sex act on Big Macintosh. The cover also say, "P-PIE SUCKS FAT HORSE C**K.")'' Narrator: The tabloids were merciless. is still getting interviewed. Spike: Oh, she'd f*** anyone. Chicks, dudes, it didn't matter. Fat guys, skinny guys, guys who climb on rocks, dogs, cats, squirrels, bugs, snails. She f***ed a snail. I watched her f*** a snail once. That sounds weird, right? Just hearing me saying it. Imagine how weird it was to see it. loudly SHE F***ED A SNAIL! (A dark blue background with a tape recorder is shown.) Narrator: As the partying continued to become more extreme, Pinkie became bulidroid and lashed out at her friends; Pie is heard repeatedly saying Spike's name. on severeal occasions, calling them in the whee hours of the morning. Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Who is this? Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee. Spike: What do you want? Pinkie Pie: I always thought you were cute. Come over here and f*** me. Spike: I think I'd rather stick my d**ck in an anthill. Pinkie Pie: I want you...to get some beer...get some oxycontin...come to my house... Spike: Let me stop you right there because I'm not going to do any of this. It's 3AM. Pinkie Pie: C'mon Spikey. I thought we was friends. Spike: Well, no offense friend, but I hope you're buried alive. Pinkie Pie: Hang on...there's this stupid b**ch staring at me... SILENCE Pinkie Pie: Oh wait, that's me, I'm lookin' in a mirror. SILENCE Pinkie Pie: Hang on, I gotta go talk to this mirror, I'll call you back, Spike. HANGS UP Spike: AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS CRAZY WORLD OF TECHNICOLOR PONY WEIRDOS?!? Sparkle is shown in an interview. Twilight Sparkle: I thought it would help motivate Pinkie to get straightened out if we got a bunch of her friends together and sat her down. Not because I care about her, but, y'know... Elements of Harmony. (Twilight's shown dragging a drunk Pinkie to a room at the rehab center.) Narrator: And so Twilight set her plan into action. Pinkie Pie: Twilight aside Don't touch me, motherf***er. (Twilight looks all over the place to see if the other main ponies are there. She first sees Paco, lifting his legs, sitting next to Derpy Hooves (who is still a decorative toaster cozy). Paco looks up, and waves hello.) (Twilight looks again and sees Lyra, who is pregnant while smoking, sitting next to Bon Bon, who is texting on her iPhone.) Bon Bon: I'm texting my dog. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of turnout is this? pulls onto the screen, and whispers to Spike. Spike, this is supposed to be an intervention! Where is everypony? Spike: Applejack's in a coma, Rarity's being held captive by Mexicans, Fluttershy's in the nuthouse, and Rainbow Dash is dead. Anymore questions, smarta**? Pie vomits on Spike, who is completely who annoyed by this. Spike: *moans* I knew I should of stayed in bed today. laughs Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you need help! You're addicted to parties! Pinkie Pie: Shut up, you're just jealous cause boys think I'm prettier than you. You have a big horseface! head looks like a real horse's face. Twilight Sparkle: No I don't! a horse sound Pinkie Pie: sad You guys aren't my friends, my only friend is 40 ounces of 190 proof straight vodka. (Pinkie starts drinking her vodka. The gulping sound has a low and deep sound, and, eventually, it gets high and shallow. Twilight (who's head turned back to normal) and Spike (who is still covered in vomit) look angry, and then eventually amazed.) Spike: That's im-possible. F***, me, Pinkie, you are amazing! (Pinkie Pie passess out on the floor, and everyone stares in pitty.) Pinkie Pie: *groan* I think I'm having my period. sprays blood all over Spike. Spike: Oh, dear God, it GOT IN MY MOUTH! You got any more fluids you wanna spray on me, you stupid c*nt? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, this could've gone better. Lyra: It's twins, in case anyone's gonna ask. is shown in an interview, rubbing her pregnant belly while smiling. Lyra: I'm gonna name 'em Snoopy and Prickly Pete. Narrator: In a PR attempt to be perceived as more of a victum of circumstance, Pinkie released an autobiography entitled, "My Daddy Made Me Put Glass In My Vagina," said autobiography appears onscreen. The cover depicts Pinkie Pie trembling in fear, as tall man (who's supposed to represent her father) is about to beat her. describing in great detail her relationship with her father, the Reverend Peter Daniel Pie. parents, Patricia Daphne Pie and Peter Daniel Pie, are shown in an interview. Peter Pie: Don't believe a word this book says. I didn't insert glass into my daughter's genitals, ok? from autobiography I didn't force her to eat her own hair. I did not hit her over the head with a Sega Dreamcast in a fit of drunken hysteria. And I did not ''lock her in the basement and blast "Blood on the Dance Floor" for seventeen hours straight, when she refused to say the Lord's Prayer. away What is that, a band? I don't even know! Pie's shown in an interview. '''Pinkie Pie': Yes, I lied about my father. But I had a good reason! Nobody was paying any attention to me. (Sad music plays, as pictures of Pinkie Pie at ages one, five, and seventeen are shown.) Narrator: Pinkie Pie's story is a tragic tale of how fame, money, and indulgence can bastardize any of us. If something as pure and adorable as a fluffy pink pony can be tempted into a sinful life of self-destruction, none of us are safe. (Pinkie Pie is shown in a mugshot, looking very pale and ill.) Narrator: After an arrest for attempting to shoplift large aquantities of ammonia and pseudoephedrine, in April of 2012, Pinkie is currently once again undergoing rehabilitation, and her future is uncertain. (The narrator is finally shown sitting on a couch stroking Pinkie Pie, who is laying in his lap.) Narrator: You might ask yourself why things like this can happen. Are we, the public, to blame? Is it our sadistic lust for watching these giants fall and crumble, that pressures them into their ultimate downfall? And, finally, why do we, as the media, choose to report all of this to you? The answer is simple: because there is not a single thing happening in this world right now that's more important than the personal lives of celebrities. (Ironically, the scene goes to Ponyville, which is in complete destruction. Discord and Wolflor are shown having sex, while the R-Dash 5000 reveals that it learned how to duplicate itself; as thousands of tiny robots are flying everywhere saying, "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!") goes back to the narrator. Narrator: Pinkie Pie has brought smiles and joy to so many ponies throughout the years. With how exhausting it can be to bring happiness to others, perhaps it's no surprise that she seeks parties as an escape from her stressful life. Regardless of it all, one thing is certain: we should be far less judgemental of this innocent, beautiful creature. screen then goes black. As soon as the show ends, the narrator bends over and whispers to Pinkie. Narrator: Psst, hey, um, hm, what, uh, what are your rates? Pinkie Pie: up with a smug look on her face Ten for a tuggie, twenty for a blowie, and twenty-five if the cameraman's gonna watch. (A trailer for SWAG.MOV starts with the text (in bold letters) saying, "NEXT TIME... ...ON THE EPIC CONCLUSION!") (Scene goes to Ponyvile in total annihilation. Not only is it caused by Discord, Wolflor, and the R-Dash 5000 clones, but also by a tornado and meteors falling from the sky.) (The text then says, "WILL RAINBOW DASH BE ABLE TO SAVE PONYVILLE?") (Scene goes to Rainbow Dash sitting under a tree (still dead, with the Afro she got from MAGIC.MOV) with a bored-looking Spike poking her with a stick.) (The text is then shown in big letters saying, "PROBABLY NOT!!!") (The text finally says, "DON'T MISS... THE PONY.MOV SERIES FINALE! SWAG.MOV!") see the text, "YOU JUST WATCHED AN ANIMATED PARODY OF MY LITTLE PONY ON THE INTERNET," along with the scary Fluttershy trademark from the previous episodes. HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears, along with the credits. THE END Voices * Max Gilardi - Pinkie Pie, Lyra, Bon Bon, Spike, Octavia, Big Macintosh and R-Dash 5000 Clones * DukeLovesYou - Narrator * Garrett Hunter - Peter Pie * Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle Gallery Simpsons.png|Pony version of "The Simpsons". Homemovies.png|Pony version of "Home Movies". Athf.png|Pony version of "Aqua Teen Hunger Force". chug.PNG|Pinkie Pie at a nightclub with Lyra and Bon Bon. I+think+it+might+be+from+partymov+ a74cf09f1ce5dab34e938b07fceed286.jpg|Photo of Pinkie, Lyra, and Bon Bon. Jerry_cantrell.png|A photo of Jerry Cantrell. Octavia.png|"I think I'd mostly just be confused?" no.PNG|"Don't touch me, motherf***er." Paco1.png|Paco and Derpy Hooves at Pinkie's intervention. Bonbon.png|"I'm texting my dog." amazing.PNG|Pinkie drinks her vodka. Lyra.png|"I'm gonna name 'em Snoopy and Prickley Pete." Pdp.png|"I didn't insert glass into my daughter's genitles." Pinkamena.png|"Yes, I lied about my father." Pinkiepie1.png|Pinkie Pie at 1 year, 10 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days. Pinkiepie5.png|Pinkie Pie at 5 years, 3 months, 5 weeks, 3 days. Pinkiepie17.png|Pinkie Pie at 17 years, 12 months, 3 weeks, 9 days. Pinkiearrested.png|Pinkie Pie's mugshot. Pinki Pie being stroked by the Dramatic-Sounding Narrator..jpg|Pinkie Pie being stroked by the Narrator. Trivia * This is the Pinkie Pie themed episode of the show. * Character Debuts: Lyra, Bon Bon, Paparazzi Ponies, Jerry Cantrell (photo), Garrett Hunter Pony, Octavia, Big Macintosh (official), Peter Pie (official), Patricia Pie, and True Equstria Story Narrator. * A preview of SWAG.MOV is shown at the end. * Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were only mentioned in this episode. Rainbow Dash was also mentioned, but appears in the SWAG.MOV preview at the end (still supposedly dead). **This is the only episode where Rainbow Dash does'nt make a physical appearance. * This is the third time a pony is shown growing a finger. * While Spike was flipping to the channels of the TV, there were pony versions of The Simpsons, Home Movies, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. * In the intervention scene, Pinkie says "Don't touch me, motherf***er." This is a reference to the movie, The Room. Pinkie's voice, when she says the line, even sounds a bit like Tommy Wiseau's character, Johnny. * Third appearence of Paco. * Second appearence of Derpy Hooves. * Max Gilardi gave Octavia a voice that sounds simmilar to June. * This episode is rated TV-MA-L-S on PONY.MOV TV for strong sexual themes and frequent strong usage of language which are sometimes used in sexual matters. * There is a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter shown at the park. Hunter also provided the voice of Pinkie's dad. * Most of the info of the video's release is false (Pinkie looks for a dress for the Grand Galloping Gala and Twilight and Spike finally make out), and only one is true (The R-Dash 5000 learns how to duplicate itself). * The names of Lyra's twins is a reference to an episode of Seinfeld. When George is asked by his deceased fiance's parents about the names of his non-existent horses at his non-existent house in the Hamptons, he gives them the names Snoopy and Prickly Pete. * "True Equestria Story" is a parody of True Hollywood Story. * This is the last episode to premiere in 2012. * The poster for this episode uses the faces of the characters from MLP crossed out, showing that their episode has already been done. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos